Gilmore Girls: The MiniSeries
by AudiRox
Summary: Part One of the mini-series starts eleven months after the end of Season 8.
1. Gilmore Revisited

**Important Note: Please read or review Season 8 (by me) before reading any further. It is IMPORTANT that you know most of what happened in not only the actual television series, but also my virtual series. I cannot stress that enough.**

**Setup:** It has been eleven months since the end of Season 8. Rory and Nate left for Africa for the summer, after which, they were to find an apartment together in New York City, working for the New York Times. While Nate holds a larger role at the New York Times as a senior editorialist, Rory works as a contract editorialist. Meanwhile, Luke and Lorelai, now having their hands full with an 'almost' one-year old baby boy (Nicholas Abbott Danes), are cohabitating and finally evolving into a wonderful family while they hold the award for Stars Hollow's favorite married couple.

Unlike the format of the previous Season 8 episodes, this epilogue will consist of six to eight parts. I haven't yet decided how long I want this movie to be.

The story starts a couple of weeks before Nicholas' very first birthday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gilmore Girls: The Mini-Series**  
by AudiRox

**PART ONE: Gilmore Revisited**

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – FRIDAY MORNING – LATE APRIL

The infamous la la las begin to play as the scene fades in.

Scene opens on a blue-eyed toddler in a stroller as he examines the activity around him in the town square. As the camera zooms out, we see Lorelai pushing the stroller as she greets fellow townies. Lorelai bends a bit to adjust the small blanket on Nicholas' lap, and then she straightens and continues to walk toward a specific building…

La la las continue to play in the background.

As mother and child near the building, the camera closes in on the establishment and we see that it is Luke's Diner. Lorelai opens the door and backs the stroller up the stairs.

INT. LUKE'S DINER

La la las fade out.

LORELAI: (Occupied with the stroller, speaks to the person behind her) Guess who wanted to have breakfast with his daddy?

Luke appears from the back with a smile.

LUKE: Hey! (Quickly helps Lorelai with the stroller, and then holds his son's hand for a moment) Hey you.

LORELAI: (She sets her purse and baby bag on the table closest to the door) He insisted he wanted to see you.

Luke looks up and smiles at his wife. They greet each other with quick a kiss.

LORELAI: Mm, so what do you say we treat our son to a small bowl of cheerios while his mother wolfs down some blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon and some much needed coffee?

LUKE: (Sighs) You got it.

Luke quickly moves to the back as Lorelai picks up her son from the stroller. As she settles him on her arm and turns to the counter, she sees Kirk sitting not too far away.

LORELAI: G'morning, Kirk!

KIRK: (With an expressionless face, briefly looks up from his newspaper and nods) Good morning, Lorelai. Good morning, Nicholas.

LORELAI: (Wears an amused grin and whispers to her son) He's more of a night owl.

Luke returns to the counter with a 'high' highchair, which he sets next to Lorelai's bar stool.

LUKE: Here you go.

LORELAI: (As she sets Nicholas down on the handcrafted chair and secures him) Thank you. Now, how many baby boys can say that their father built them a chair to sit with the grown-ups at the counter?

To this, Nicholas stretches his arms and jiggles himself with a quick giggle.

LORELAI: (Smiles and looks up at Luke as he walks behind the counter) So, how's your morning going so far?

LUKE: (Opens the register and starts to stuff money in it) Not bad. The morning rush came and went (gestures at Kirk and a couple of others scattered in the diner), just a few customers left.

LORELAI: Perfect timing on our part then. (Pulls out a clear Sippy cup filled with what looks like orange juice and sets it on the counter in front of Nicholas) He already had his milk this morning.

As Lorelai watches, Luke grabs a box of cereal, and pours a few loops in a bowl and hands it to his son.

LORELAI: Friday night dinner tonight.

LUKE: (Looks up quickly) Oh, I'm closing tonight.

LORELAI: (Nods) Yeah, I know. I've already let mom know you won't be joining us this week.

LUKE: (Adds) Or the next.

LORELAI: (Repeats as she rolls her eyes) Or the next.

LUKE: (With a sigh of relief) Good.

Luke goes back to his register.

LORELAI: (Remembers) So hey…

LUKE: Yeah?

LORELAI: (Softly) You know, it's you-know-who's birthday in a couple of weeks.

LUKE: (Looks up at her odd discreetness) You don't have to whisper, you know? He doesn't understand what you're talking about. (Looks over at his son) Besides, he's occupied with his snack.

LORELAI: (Frowns) Shh!

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes and goes back to his work) So what about you-know-who's birthday?

LORELAI: (With a cheeky smile at how Luke gives in, she continues softly) Well, I know how you feel about parties, but I was really hoping we could make a big deal out of it.

LUKE: Of course, it's a big deal. It's his first birthday.

LORELAI: Exactly, so Sookie and I were talking on the phone earlier this morning…

LUKE: Oh no.

LORELAI: (Ignores it) Rory and Nate were planning to spend that weekend here anyway, so what about a big party in the town square on that Sunday afternoon?

LUKE: Not just the family, huh?

LORELAI: We could have _just_ the family over that evening. You, me, Rory, Nate… (adds after a pause) Emily, Richard. (Pouts) Wish April could join us as well.

LUKE: Yeah, me too. She won't be here till mid-summer. (Sighs, and then after a pause, he continues) Sure.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Sure?

LUKE: (Nods) Yeah, it's a good idea.

LORELAI: Great! (Pulls out her cell phone and steps down from her seat) I have to call Sookie.

LUKE: (Notices that Lorelai is moving towards the front door. Surprised, he asks) You're 'finally' going to adhere to my diner rules?

LORELAI: (With a blank stare) What? No! I can't talk about the planning in front of, ahem, you-know-who!

Luke rolls his eyes and sighs. Father and son look at each other.

EXT. LUKE'S DINER

Lorelai walks out with her cell phone up to her ear. After a few rings, the call goes to voicemail.

LORELAI: Sookie, it's me. I discussed it with Luke, and the party is on! May 10th, in the square, the whole town's invited! Spread the word… let's talk about food when I come over. Okay, bye!

Lorelai hangs up and decides to dial another number. She holds the phone up to her ear as she paces in front of the diner.

Scene CUTS between Stars Hollow and Rory's apartment in New York City.

RORY: (Still in her pajamas, grabs the phone in the kitchen) Hello.

LORELAI: Rory! Are you on your way to work?

RORY: (Shakes her head) Nope, you called the apartment.

LORELAI: Oh (quickly looks at the display of her phone), I sure did.

RORY: (As she sips on her coffee, she turns around and leans against the counter) Yeah, I'm working from home today.

As the camera zooms out we see her laptop on the island counter in front of her.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) You lucky, lucky person, you.

RORY: (Grins) I can't complain.

LORELAI: So… party for little Nicholas on May 10th, in the square… are you in?

RORY: We're totally in!

LORELAI: (Smiles) Great. Where's that wonderful man of yours? Is he at work?

Nate shows up in the kitchen area in his work attire. He nods at Rory as she continues on the phone.

RORY: Nope, he's right here. On his way out though… late start today.

LORELAI: Say hi to him for me, and tell him not to work too hard.

RORY: Mom says not to work too hard.

NATE: (Walks over as he puts on his corduroy jacket) I will try my hardest to slack at work today.

He takes a sip from Rory's mug, gives her a quick kiss on the forehead, grabs his messenger bag from the counter and walks across the living area to the front door. As the camera pans out, it's clear that Nate and Rory are living comfortably in the modern, yet cozy, New York apartment.

RORY: (Sighs as Nate closes the door behind him) He's got an editorial due later today, so he was up most of the night finishing it.

LORELAI: Awe, the Times sure works him hard.

RORY: He loves it.

LORELAI: (Curiously) So, how are things?

RORY: (Nods) Good… things are good.

LORELAI: That's good.

RORY: No, I take that back… things are great. Amazing, in fact.

LORELAI: (Sincerely) I'm happy for you both.

RORY: We've been talking about going back…

LORELAI: (Curiously) Going back?

RORY: (Nods as she walks up to her laptop on the counter) Yeah, back to Africa… specifically to Kenya for a month. It has been over eight months since we returned, but we've been aching to go back on our own, you know?

LORELAI: Yeah, I figured it wouldn't be long before you decided to go again.

RORY: We've only discussed it briefly… but it's something to think about later this year.

LORELAI: (Proudly) You know, I think it's great what you both have accomplished in just a year.

RORY: (Blushes a bit, but segues) Well, enough about me. Where's that little brother of mine?

LORELAI: (Looks through the window at Luke and Nicholas – Luke seems to be slicing a banana for his son) He's having breakfast with his dad as we speak.

RORY: Awe. I miss you guys.

LORELAI: We miss you, too!

RORY: Nate's dad runs that shelter like a well-oiled machine that we haven't had the need to take off from work and drive up there, but…

LORELAI: (Cuts in) But you're going to be here in a couple of weeks. So it's all good.

Rory's cell phone (which is on the counter next to her laptop) starts to beep loudly.

LORELAI: Hey, is that you?

La la las fade in again.

RORY: (Takes a look) It's a text from Nate. (She chuckles, looks around and sees what she's looking for) he forgot his flash drive – which happens to have the final copy of the editorial that needs to go out today. (Sighs with a sympathetic smile) Mom, he's outside the building and can't get in because he also forgot his keys.

LORELAI: (Chuckles) Old age, I tell ya.

RORY: (Nods) Yep, and lack of sleep.

LORELAI: Alright, talk to you later, babe.

RORY: (Smiles into the phone) Bye, mom.

Rory places the phone back on its dock and walks to the front door.

Lorelai walks back into the diner.

The scene along with the la la las fade out.

_**Short commercial break. Yes, we've got those too.**_

INT. GILMORE MANSION – LATER THAT MORNING

Scene opens on Emily as she fixes her hair in front of the mirror attached to the wall table. Making sure everything looks good; Emily catches Richard walking past her in his golfing attire.

EMILY: (Turns with a disapproving expression) Oh Richard, I really wish you'd go to this event with me. (Examines his hat) Must you go golfing today?

RICHARD: (Sighs) Emily, I had already made plans with Dusty and Paul when you were invited to this luncheon. First time in months of bad weather; I can finally do something outdoors. Besides, I'm sure the other DAR ladies won't even notice my absence.

EMILY: (Still not approving of Richard's decision, raises her brows) It's not often we have events like this where everyone can join in.

RICHARD: (With a smile, kisses his wife on the forehead) I'm sure they'll appreciate our extra large check to their Scholarship Fund.

EMILY: Richard, Arthur Ridgeway will be there. And you know I've invited him to dinner next week. What am I going to tell him when he asks for you?

RICHARD: Tell him I had a very important meeting. He will understand. (Pulls up his golf mitten) Well, I should get going… have a wonderful luncheon, Emily.

Emily, with a heavy sigh, turns back to the mirror.

Scene CUTS to the event.

INT. FANCY EVENT HALL – FRIDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens as Emily greets her fellow DAR members as she walks from table to table.

EMILY: (Smiling) Oh Martha! So glad you could join us today…

MARTHA: Emily! Yes, I tried to convince Paul to accompany me… but men and golf seem to be made for each other.

EMILY: (Nods in agreement) That's what they call a 'perfect union'… didn't you know?

MARTHA: (Chuckles) Indeed.

EMILY: (Looks around) I'm pleased with the turnout. (Someone catches her eye) Oh, I'm sorry, I see someone I need to speak with.

MARTHA: We'll catch up later, Emily.

Emily nods and walks closer to the person in question. As her curiosity heightens, a benefactor, a man in his 70s, approaches Emily.

BENEFACTOR: Emily Gilmore!

EMILY: (Slightly jumps as she turns) Oh, Mr. Ridgeway. Hello…

RIDGEWAY: Please, I've asked you to call me Arthur.

EMILY: I'm very glad to see you today.

RIDGEWAY: You know I will support the efforts of the DAR until the day I die.

EMILY: I'm pleased to hear that. (Adds) I hope you're still joining us for dinner next Friday?

RIDGEWAY: Of course! I cannot visit Connecticut and not have dinner with the Gilmores. I hope I finally get to meet your new grandson?

EMILY: (With a smile) Why yes, you will. (Softly to herself) I'm sure you will.

RIDGEWAY: Wonderful! (Sees someone approaching them) Emily, have you ever met my youngest daughter?

EMILY: (Slightly turns and notices a blonde woman in her late 30s accompanied by someone familiar) No, I don't believe so.

RIDGEWAY: Emily Gilmore, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Eliza Ridgeway.

EMILY: (Pleasantly nods) It's wonderful to meet you.

ELIZA: It's a pleasure to meet you, too.

RIDGEWAY: (Gestures at the man accompanying her) And this here is my future son-in-law, Max Medina.

EMILY: (Surprised) Max?

MAX: (Smiles knowingly) Emily. Nice to see you again.

RIDGEWAY: Oh, the two of you know each other?

MAX: Yes, we uh…

EMILY: (Cuts in) My granddaughter attended Chilton when Max was teaching there. (Max sighs)

RIDGEWAY: Ah!

ELIZA: (Remembers) Oh yes, I had forgotten you worked there before you moved.

MAX: Yes.

RIDGEWAY: (Looks around at the spread) Well, I'm actually looking forward to the food. The DAR sure knows the best way to a benefactor's heart is through his stomach.

Everyone chuckles and follows Arthur.

Scene fades on Emily as she ponders on the blast from the past.

INT. NEW YORK TIMES – FRIDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Rory as she walks through the hallways, flipping through her mail. As she closes in on the lady behind a desk, she smiles…

RORY: Hey there Jinny.

JINNY: (Smiles up at her) Rory, hello.

RORY: (Gestures towards the offices behind Jinny) Is he in?

JINNY: Go right in, his schedule's open for a couple of hours.

RORY: Thank you, Jinny!

Rory continues to walk through the hallway and then stops in front of a door with the name plate that reads "N. DiLuca" – this makes her smile.

She knocks on the door, slightly opens it and peaks in.

Nate looks up in surprise. He gets up from his seat and gestures her to enter.

NATE: (Walks around his desk and leans against it) I thought you were working from home today?

RORY: (Closes the door behind her, walks up to him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips – then places some envelopes in her tote) Decided to come over and get my mail.

NATE: I could've gotten them for you.

RORY: (Stays close to her man and smiles) I know, but I also wanted to see you.

NATE: See me? We see each other every day. I'm surprised you're not sick of me…

RORY: Never. (Stops to think) Wait. (Nate is amused by her confused expression) Are you sick of me?

NATE: (With a cheeky smile, he kisses her) Not yet.

RORY: (Slaps his arm) Gee, thanks. (Her faux frown turns into a shy smile – and then she leans against the desk) Guess what?

NATE: Not fond of that game.

RORY: (Sighs, and then smiles again) I got a call from a 'reputable' magazine today.

NATE: (Interested, he crosses his arms and turns to her) Another freelance opportunity? (Rory nods) How "reputable" are we talking about? (Sarcastically) 'The Nation' as in "reputable" among liberals or…

RORY: (Rolls her eyes) Okay, maybe not that reputable anymore. But they've seen my work this past year, and wondered if I'd write a few online pieces for them.

NATE: Okay, I give up… who are they?

RORY: Let's just say that I finally get to say, "been there, done that" to Matt Taibbi.

NATE: (Surprised) Rolling Stone?

RORY: (With pride) Can you believe that? I know, it's still a long way from where I want to go – but this is the biggest gig I've gotten since… since the Times took me on. And I'm happy.

NATE: (With an encouraging smile, he nods) And I'm happy for you.

RORY: Good. (Takes a deep breath, stands straight and continues with confidence) Now all I need is for the New York Times to offer me a permanent position once my contract is up at the end of summer… or renew it for another year.

NATE: You have a few more months to worry about that.

RORY: Right. (Remembers) Hey…

NATE: Yeah.

RORY: May 10th is coming up soon.

NATE: (Pushes himself off the edge of the desk and walks around to take a seat) Nicholas' birthday?

RORY: That's right. So, I was thinking about that weekend…

NATE: (As he goes back to his laptop) I thought we were driving up for the birthday?

RORY: We are, but I was wondering what you thought about taking a few days off prior to his birthday and spending more time in Stars Hollow.

NATE: (Looks up from his laptop) Missing home?

RORY: (Pouts) Terribly. We've been so busy; we haven't been back there in a while…

NATE: (Nods) I think it's a good idea.

RORY: (Smiles) Yeah?

NATE: Yep. We could surprise Rose and Tony too.

RORY: (Excited) Exactly! I miss your parents, too.

NATE: (With a subtle smile, he nods) Let's make it happen, Gilmore.

Scene fades on Rory as she smiles at the thought of seeing Stars Hollow again and spending time with her family and friends.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – FRIDAY EVENING

Scene opens as Lorelai walks out of the stockroom with Nicholas in her arms. Lorelai and Nicholas are dressed for Friday night dinner.

LORELAI: (As she places Nicholas on her hip, she places a few clean diapers in the big tote bag) There we go, all changed.

LUKE: (Smiles at his son from behind the counter) You have years of Friday night dinners to endure, kid.

Just then, Kirk and Lulu enter the diner. Kirk, with a handful of fliers, walks up to the counter where Luke and Lorelai are.

KIRK: Hello Luke… Lorelai. (Luke nods)

LORELAI: Hey Kirk… (looks back and smiles) Lulu… how are you feeling?

LULU: (Now completely visible, smiles as she touches the subtle bump on her stomach) The morning sickness is almost gone… (giggles) but I can't stop eating.

LORELAI: (Jokes) I can never stop eating.

KIRK: (Cuts in) We're actually here to pass these around (gestures at the stack of fliers in his hands).

LUKE: What's it for?

KIRK: (Hands one to Luke) Taylor has called for an impromptu meeting… on Monday night.

LUKE: (Sarcastically) And he killed a few trees for it?

LORELAI: (Curiously tilts her head to read the flier) Does this mean next Thursday's meeting is cancelled?

KIRK: (With a deadpan look) No. (Points at the content on the flier) As you can see, it's mandatory since it's regarding this year's summer festival.

LORELAI: Can't it wait till Thursday?

Kirk gives her a blank stare, prompting Lorelai to give up on an answer from the man.

LUKE: (Tosses the flier on the counter) I'm not going. (Lulu nods in agreement)

LORELAI: I'll be there, Kirk. (Looks up at the time and at her son) Oh, we should get going before grandma gives us yet another lecture on punctuality. (Lorelai leans forward so Luke can give Nicholas a kiss on the head – and then she gives Luke a quick peck on the lips) Bye all.

LUKE: (Nods) Drive safe.

LULU: Bye Lorelai.

Scene fades as Lorelai exits the diner and Lulu and Kirk proceed to take a couple of seats at the counter.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – LIVING ROOM – FRIDAY EVENING

Scene opens on the elder Gilmores as they nervously sip their alcohol. As the camera zooms out, we see Lorelai entering the room with a baby monitor in her hand.

LORELAI: (Sets the monitor on the coffee table and takes a seat) He's fast asleep.

RICHARD: Oh good. (Clears his throat) The little one must be tired.

EMILY: Yes, yes… must be very tired. (Takes a big sip of her martini)

LORELAI: (Notices something odd about her parents) Yeah… yeah, he had a long day.

A pause as Lorelai looks curiously at her parents who refuse to make eye-contact with her.

LORELAI: So, umm… May 10th will be Nicholas' party.

RICHARD: (Remembers) Oh yes! The little fellow will be turning a year old.

LORELAI: (Continues) So we've decided to make a big deal of it…

EMILY: (Curiously) Big deal?

RICHARD: (Responds before Lorelai) As it should be! Turning a year old is very big deal indeed.

LORELAI: (Nods) And that's why we're planning a party so the whole town can join in…

EMILY: (Starts to shake her head in disagreement) Why on earth…

RICHARD: (Clears his throat loudly and cuts in) Emily…

EMILY: (Sighs and stops herself) Well, I was hoping it would be a small celebration… so we could join in.

LORELAI: (Calmly, she explains) That's why we decided to have the big party in the afternoon and have a small family gathering in the evening.

EMILY: (Protests again) But Nicholas will be exhausted by the time he gets home…

RICHARD: (Warns) Emily.

LORELAI: Not as exhausting as this conversation is right now. (Sighs) Mom, I promise it will all work out… and you know we want you there.

EMILY: (Touched, she decides to let it go) Well, then.

LORELAI: (Decides to change the topic) So, how was the luncheon this afternoon?

The elder Gilmores look at each other nervously. Lorelai notices, once again, that the awkwardness had returned.

LORELAI: What is it?

EMILY: (Tries to be discreet) The luncheon was a success, Lorelai. Thanks for asking.

LORELAI: (Curiously) Uh huh, and…

EMILY: And Arthur Ridgeway confirmed that he would be joining us for dinner next Friday. He's very keen on seeing little Nicholas.

LORELAI: Well, as I promised before, I plan on being here with Nicholas. However, I doubt Luke can make it but…

Richard cuts Lorelai off by clearing his throat once more, prompting Emily to sigh.

LORELAI: (Looks at her parents) What is it?

EMILY: He will be joined by his youngest daughter, Eliza.

LORELAI: (Smiles) More the merrier.

EMILY: And her fiancé.

LORELAI: Okay.

RICHARD: Emily, I think you should just come out and say it…

LORELAI: (Confused) Say what?

EMILY: Max Medina.

LORELAI: (More confused) What?

EMILY: Eliza's fiancé's name… (Lorelai tilts her head) Max is Eliza's fiancé.

LORELAI: (Tries to process) Oh.

EMILY: (Hurriedly explains) Lorelai, I had no idea.

RICHARD: (Echoes) Your mother had no idea.

EMILY: Arthur went on and on, in the presence of Eliza and Max, about how much he's looking forward to dinner next Friday. (Looks at Richard) Almost as if he wanted me to extend the invitation. (Shakes her head) I tried to resist… I really did. But he _is_ a very important man to the DAR. (Lorelai has a subtle smile on her face as her mother goes on) Lorelai, you have to believe me.

LORELAI: (Calmly assures her) I believe you. Really, you don't have to worry about it.

EMILY: (Surprised) So, you will still be joining us next week?

LORELAI: (Sighs) You did promise Mr. Ridgeway that he'll meet Nicholas. Besides, I've moved on. It has been _ages_, and I'm sure Max has moved on, too.

Emily and Richard smile at each other in relief.

EMILY: Are you sure Luke wouldn't mind?

LORELAI: (Sighs and smiles) I'm sure he'll be fine.

Scene fades on Lorelai's tentative smile.

INT. CRAP SHACK – LIVING ROOM – LATER THAT NIGHT

Scene opens on a dimly lit living room as Lorelai sits on the couch and watches a random TV show, waiting for Luke to arrive.

Just as Lorelai changes the channel, the front door opens and Luke steps inside. Lorelai looks back and whispers…

LORELAI: Hey.

LUKE: Hey, you're still up.

LORELAI: (Turns off the TV and gestures him to come to her) Of course, I'm up.

Luke takes off his wristwatch and places it on the coffee table as he takes a seat next to Lorelai.

LUKE: (With a heavy sigh, he looks at his wife) It was a long day.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically takes his hand) Awe, you look tired.

LUKE: (Leans back) I feel tired. (Looks at his shirt) I also feel dirty.

LORELAI: (With a grin) Ooh, dirty!

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes and changes the topic) Is he asleep?

LORELAI: Yep, fast asleep.

LUKE: Hmm.

LORELAI: (Moves closer to him) Why? What did you have in mind?

LUKE: (With a slight smirk) A lot. But first, I think I need to get out of these clothes.

LORELAI: (Teases) Ooh, another dirty!

Instead of rolling his eyes, Luke leans in and gives his wife a long and passionate kiss. Lorelai places her right hand on his face and moves in deeper. A few seconds later, they pull away slightly but linger with eyes closed.

LUKE: (Pulls away and inquires) How was dinner?

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath and opens her eyes) It was fine. (After a pause, she sighs) I have to tell you something…

LUKE: (Looking exhausted, tilts his head) Can it wait till I take a shower and change?

LORELAI: (With a sympathetic smile) Yes, it can.

Luke leans in and gives her another kiss before walking away.

Scene fades as Lorelai's eyes follow Luke as he walks up the stairs.

EXT. NATE & RORY's NY APARTMENT – FRIDAY – SAME TIME

Scene opens on Nate and Rory walking down the hallway to their apartment. As they get closer to the apartment, Nate turns to Rory and digs in his pockets for the keys.

RORY: (Lovingly watches him as he searches for the keys) Thanks for dinner.

NATE: (Stops looking for the keys, looks up and smiles) Thanks.

RORY: (Waits for him to finish) Thanks?

NATE: (Steps closer and looks down at her face) Just thanks.

RORY: (Repeats) Just thanks…

Nate leans in and kisses her on the lips. A few seconds later, he pulls away – but Rory isn't finished. She pulls him by his jacket…

RORY: (Softly) I'm not finished.

NATE: (Teasingly) No? (Finds and pulls out the keys) But I have the keys…

RORY: (Explains) This is not some cliché movie scene where the guy and girl make out outside the apartment until they find the keys and they just break it off to walk inside and close the door behind them, leaving the viewers to their imagination.

NATE: (Continues teasingly) Would you rather we take care of business out here for our neighbors to see? (Mockingly starts to take off his jacket) Because I'm all for it.

RORY: (Blushes but protests. Grabs the keys and steps closer to the door) Oh hush.

NATE: (Grins as she opens the door) Gilmore, you tease me.

Cuts to the interior of the apartment.

The couple enters the living area and closes the door behind them.

NATE: (Leans in and gives Rory another kiss, but pulls away and takes off his jacket) I'm going to get ready for bed…

RORY: (Throws the keys on the counter and walks up to her laptop – looks back at Nate and smiles) I want to check if I've gotten any messages from Rolling Stone - I'll join you in a bit, okay?

Nate nods and walks into their room with a subtle smirk on his face.

Rory opens her laptop and turns it on. While she waits, Rory picks up the unopened mail and flips through them. She opens one that needs her immediate attention. As she reads the letter, her facial expressions turn sour. She looks up from the piece of paper and takes a deep breath, but looks down to read it again.

Scene fades.

End of Part One.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with Second Part soon. Please remember to check my livejournal for updates, promos, and previews. Link is provided in my author profile page.

I haven't written any fan-fiction since the end of my virtual Season 8. I hope this was a successful return. Setting up the premise is always a little tricky, but with each part, I promise to reveal more.

Reviews are always appreciated... especially since it has been a while, and I would love to know your thoughts.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

**Thank you for all the reviews. Wonderful to be back to such welcoming readers.**

* * *

**Gilmore Girls: The Mini-Series**  
by AudiRox

**PART TWO: Old Habits Die Hard**

INT. CRAP SHACK KITCHEN – SATURDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Lorelai as she walks into the kitchen to find Luke making breakfast.

LORELAI: (Smiles as she walks up to him and gives him a peck on the lips) G'morning.

LUKE: Morning. (Goes back to his eggs on the stove). There's coffee…

LORELAI: Bless you.

Pours some coffee into her mug and takes a seat at the table. She watches her husband as he goes about his morning routine – making breakfast for his family. After more than half a minute of silence, Luke looks over to see why Lorelai is quiet.

LUKE: What's up? (Looks back down at the eggs)

LORELAI: (Sighs) You fell asleep before we could talk.

LUKE: (Remembers) Oh shoot! I forgot… (Stops what he's doing and turns to her) Was it important?

LORELAI: (Ponders) Not really. Kind of. But it wasn't important enough to wake you up for it…

LUKE: Ah. (Turns and pans out the eggs onto a plate) So? What's it about?

LORELAI: (Sighs) Remember mom had that luncheon yesterday?

LUKE: The DAR luncheon? (Cracks a couple more eggs on the pan)

LORELAI: Uh huh.

LUKE: (A thought pops into his head which makes his quickly shoot a glance at his wife) Oh no, you didn't join the DAR, did you?

LORELAI: God, no! Trust me, that's never going to happen.

With a smirk, Luke goes back to preparing breakfast.

LORELAI: Remember the benefactor mom invited for dinner next Friday?

LUKE: The one I'm not going to? Yes.

LORELAI: Well, Emily was, I guess, forced to invite his daughter… (Looks cautiously at Luke) and her fiancé.

LUKE: The more the merrier.

LORELAI: (Decides to come clean) Luke… (her tone makes him look at her) her fiancé's Max.

LUKE: (Processes by placing the spatula on the pan) Max Medina?

LORELAI: Yep, the one and only.

LUKE: (Amused, he goes back to the stove) Wow, small world.

LORELAI: (Amused, she smiles) Yeah, small world.

A few moments pass in silence as Lorelai waits for Luke to continue…

LORELAI: So…

LUKE: So, you're wondering if I'd have a problem with us going to dinner next Friday night.

LORELAI: (With a confused smile) "Us"? I thought you said you weren't going.

LUKE: (With mock irritation) A man has a right to change his mind.

LORELAI: (Even more amused at her husband's reaction, she gets up from her seat and walks over to him) Uh huh. Is there a reason why you suddenly changed your mind?

LUKE: (With a subtle smirk) Not really. (Stops what he's doing and shrugs) Must admit, I do like the thought of him seeing us together, as a family. (Flauntingly) The winner is obvious.

LORELAI: (Shocked, she slaps his arm) You are such a guy!

Luke grabs Lorelai by the waist and pulls her close to him.

LORELAI: (Softly as she moves close to him) I'm so glad we're together.

LUKE: (Examining her face) Mm-hmm.

They kiss softly for a few seconds.

As they pull away, they hear the sound of a toddler upstairs waking up from his sleep. Luke releases his grasp on her.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Hmm, he's up. I'll get him ready for breakfast. (As she turns to leave) I'll let mom know we'll be there next week.

LUKE: Kay.

Luke watches Lorelai as she leaves the kitchen, and then he goes back to preparing their breakfast.

Scene fades.

Time skip to a few days later.

INT. GILMORE MANSION LIVING ROOM – FRIDAY EVENING

Scene fades in, in the middle of a conversation between Emily, Richard, Luke and Lorelai.

RICHARD: Well, count me in, Lorelai. I will be there at the party in the town square, even if your mother grumbles that there are too many odd characters roaming about.

LORELAI: Thank you, dad.

EMILY: I didn't say I wasn't going to the party. I was just making an observation about the town.

RICHARD: (To Emily) Rory _was_ raised there and look how wonderfully she turned out.

Luke and Lorelai look at each other and smile.

EMILY: (Changes the topic by picking on Richard) Not too loud, Richard. You'll wake the baby. (Richard rolls his eyes and goes back to his drink. Emily looks at her wristwatch) Where are they? I specifically said drinks were at 6:30. It's 6:35 now.

LORELAI: I'm sure they're on their way.

LUKE: Maybe they got caught in traffic.

EMILY: (Looks at Luke and smiles) How wonderful of you to join us tonight, Luke. I'm really glad you found someone to close the diner in your absence.

LORELAI: (Mockingly, repeats) Yes, me too. Really glad.

EMILY: (Catches Lorelai's tone) What is it?

LUKE: (Blurts) Nothing.

LORELAI: (Teasingly explains) Luke didn't find someone to close the diner tonight. (Richard and Emily curiously look at Luke as he sits there uncomfortably) Yep, the diner closed after lunch…

RICHARD: Oh, and why is that?

EMILY: (Curiously) Why would you do that? Won't you lose money?

Just then, the doorbell rings.

EMILY: (Springs to her feet) Ah! There they are. (Richard joins her as she makes her way to the front)

LUKE: (Looks over at Lorelai and grunts) Gee, thanks.

LORELAI: (Giggles) Sorry! Saved by the bell, at least.

As Luke gets up on his feet, Lorelai joins him. She places her arm around his as they wait for the guests to arrive in the living room.

Emily leads the party into the living room. An elderly man follows her, and behind him we see his daughter, a blonde woman in her late 30s. Behind her, is Max followed by Richard.

EMILY: (With an arm stretched wide) Arthur, please meet my daughter, Lorelai and her husband Luke Danes. And this is Arthur Ridgeway.

We see a shot of Max as he sees Lorelai for the first time in ages.

LORELAI: (With a smile, greets the benefactor) Mr. Ridgeway, a pleasure to meet you.

ARTHUR: Oh no, the pleasure's all mine! And please call me Arthur.

LUKE: (Nods, and stretches his arm to shake Arthur's) Wonderful to meet you.

ARTHUR: (Turns and introduces his daughter) And here's my lovely daughter, Eliza.

ELIZA: (With a sweet smile, shakes Lorelai's hand) Nice to meet you.

ARTHUR: And here he is, my favorite future son-in-law, Max Medina.

LORELAI: (Swallows a bit and smiles genuinely) Hello Max.

MAX: (Nods nervously) Lorelai, wonderful to see you again.

ELIZA: (Catches an odd tone in his voice) Oh! That's right; your daughter went to Chilton. That's how the two of you know each other.

MAX: (Jumps in to answer) Yes.

Richard and Emily look at each other.

LUKE: (Nods and stretches out his arm) Max.

MAX: (Nods as well) Luke.

Eliza notices something more as silence takes over.

Everyone awkwardly stands near each other.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Umm…

Luke randomly starts to nod.

RICHARD: (Breaks the silence) Well then! Who wants a drink?

ARTHUR: I thought you'd never ask!

EMILY: (Ushers everyone to sit) Come, come.

Max sits next to Eliza, but he subtly glances at Luke and Lorelai as they sit next to each other on the couch.

CUT

Scene opens a few minutes later in the living room.

With a baby monitor in hand, Lorelai returns to the group after being upstairs.

LORELAI: (As she resumes her spot next to Luke) He fell back asleep. I'm sure he'll be up in a few minutes and you can meet him, Arthur.

ARTHUR: Awe, the poor fella is tired, isn't he?

LORELAI: (Notices Eliza and Max missing) Where's…

EMILY: (Cuts in) Oh, it's such a lovely evening outside, Eliza and Max are visiting the patio.

LORELAI: (Curiously turns to Luke and whispers) "Visiting the patio"?

LUKE: (Shrugs and whispers) Hell if I know.

EMILY: Oh, there they are. (Everyone looks up to find Eliza and Max returning to their seats)

ELIZA: (In an odd tone) It's wonderful out there, Emily. You have a beautiful house.

EMILY: Thank you.

Lorelai catches Eliza's irritated expression. Max isn't too happy either.

GLADYS (The Maid from Season 8): (Arrives and stands next to Emily) Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is served.

EMILY: Oh wonderful, Gladys. Thank you. (Gets up on her feet and ushers everyone to the dining room).

CUT

Scene cuts to a few minutes later in the dining room.

Scene opens as the Gilmores, Danes', Ridgeways and Max Medina move through dinner. Everything seems pleasant, however, the tension between Eliza and Max is now very obvious. Especially to Emily, Lorelai and Luke. Richard and Arthur are seemingly oblivious as they seem to be engaged in their own conversation.

ARTHUR: It would take more than year, at least, for us to see a turnaround. Fixing this economy is not a walk in the park.

RICHARD: (Chuckles) I don't believe anyone thinks it's a walk in the park, Arthur.

ARTHUR: Tax cuts! Tax cuts are the way to go.

Lorelai makes a face, and leans over to whisper to Luke.

LORELAI: (Softly) It sure has worked in the past.

Max catches the comment and tries to hold back his laugh.

RICHARD: Well, now - I don't necessarily believe…

EMILY: (Cuts in) Oh, must we talk about politics? All of this goes right over my head.

After moments of silence, Max and Lorelai make eye contact. Lorelai is concerned that she may have unintentionally created some drama for the engaged couple.

MAX: (Swallows his food and decides to inquire) You haven't yet told me how Rory is… Emily mentioned that she was in New York?

LORELAI: Um, yes. She is. She's doing great. (Lorelai feels Eliza's eyes on her) At the moment, she's working contract for the New York Times.

MAX: (Smiles) That's great! (Looks over at Eliza) I think it was one of her dream jobs…

ELIZA: (Prompted by her fiancé, she nods) I see, that's wonderful.

Silence takes over again.

EMILY: (Speaks up) Eliza, how about another glass of wine?

ELIZA: Yes please, Emily.

CUT

Scene cuts to about half an hour later.

Scene opens near the stairway.

Nicholas is awake and Arthur Ridgeway has just met the little guy. Lorelai holds him as Luke stands next to her.

ARTHUR: (Letting go of the child's hand) Well, it was an absolute treat meeting you, little Nicholas. (Looks up at Lorelai and Luke) You have a wonderful boy here. Congratulations.

Max turns the corner and sees the scene with Luke, Lorelai, Arthur and the toddler. He stops to take it all in.

MAX: (Steps closer) Arthur, Eliza's looking for you. Your coffee's getting cold.

ARTHUR: (Jumps) Ah! I must have another slice of that iced lemon pound cake.

Everyone smiles as Arthur hurries to the living room.

MAX: (Steps even closer to introduce himself to the young man) So this must be Nicholas.

LUKE: (Sighs) It is.

Nicholas starts to find Lorelai's necklace appealing enough to pull it off her neck.

LORELAI: Oh!

LUKE: (Chuckles and takes hold of Nicholas' hand) Did it break?

LORELAI: (Chuckles as well) Nah, it was a magnetic snap.

Max observes the wonderful family. Luke sees that maybe Max and Lorelai need a few minutes alone.

MAX: How old is he?

LORELAI: He's turning a year old next week.

MAX: Oh.

LUKE: Alright. Well, I'm going to join the rest in the living room.

LORELAI: (Thankfully smiles at her husband for being considerate) Okay.

Both Max and Lorelai watch as Luke leaves the area. Then they look at each other and smile.

MAX: He's a great guy.

LORELAI: He is.

MAX: (Looks at Nicholas and remarks) I'm glad to see you happy.

LORELAI: Thanks. (With an expression of concern) Looks like you've found someone that makes you happy, too. Right?

MAX: (Sighs) Yes, yes – she's great. (Uncomfortably, he tries to continue) It's just that…

He is interrupted by Eliza.

ELIZA: (Sees the two of them) Max, there you are. I think father is ready to head back to the hotel.

MAX: Oh.

LORELAI: (Repositioning Nicholas on her arm, she smiles at Eliza) It was wonderful to meet you, Eliza.

ELIZA: (Looks at Nicholas, takes a deep breath and looks back at Lorelai) Thank you for having us.

MAX: (Looks back at Lorelai) Nice seeing you again.

LORELAI: You too, Max.

As the couple moves towards the living room, Lorelai follows them – but slowly.

The elder Gilmores, Ridgeways and Max move to the foyer.

Lorelai walks up to Luke in the living room and starts to speak softly.

LORELAI: Well, that was awkward.

LUKE: (Raises his eyes) Tell me about it.

Scene fades.

A couple of days later…

INT. NATE & RORY'S APARTMENT – NEW YORK CITY – MONDAY MORNING – EARLY MAY

Scene opens on Rory walking into the kitchen to get some much needed coffee. She pours herself a mug and moves closer to her messenger bag. She takes a moment to look at it, and then places her mug aside and pulls out an envelope. She contemplates on opening it, but Nate's sudden appearance makes her quickly shove the envelope back in the bag.

NATE: (As he adjusts his collar) Hey.

RORY: (Smiles) Hey.

Nate gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

RORY: Breakfast?

NATE: (As he pulls his work stuff together) Nah.

RORY: Are you sure? I can whip us up something. A quick omelet? It won't be as great as yours, but I can do it in flash speed.

NATE: (Smiles) I know you can, but I have an early meeting with Gus. I'll get something after.

RORY: Gus? (Curiously steps closer) How is Gus? I haven't talked to him in a while.

NATE: (Continues to go through messenger bag) He's your boss.

RORY: Yeah, but I've been working from home a lot lately.

NATE: Yeah, I noticed. I miss having lunch with you.

RORY: (With a sympathetic smile) I miss it, too. (Goes back to the previous topic) He hasn't said anything to you, has he? About me.

NATE: Who? Gus? Nope. He doesn't talk about his employees. (Closes his bag and steps closer as he wears it around his shoulder) Why, what's up?

RORY: N-nothing. I was just wondering if he had any problems with me working from home.

NATE: I'm pretty sure he doesn't. (Changes back the topic) So, lunch.

RORY: (Occupied with other thoughts) What about it?

NATE: Want to meet for lunch today?

RORY: Oh. Umm, I can't today. I was thinking of spending most of the day at the Met. You know how I love to go there at least once a month - especially now that we're exclusively living in the city. I didn't make it out there last month…

NATE: (Notices something odd about Rory's behavior, but thinks nothing of it) Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you this evening. (Leans in to give her a kiss)

RORY: You will. (With a subtle smile, she pulls away and watches as Nate walks out the door).

Scene fades.

EXT. CRAP SHACK – MONDAY – MID-MORNING

Scene opens on a taxi on the driveway. As the camera angle turns, we see Rory in the backseat paying the driver. After examining her surrounding, she gets out of the taxi and runs across the yard and up the stairs.

RORY: (Making sure no one is around, she knocks on the door and whispers to herself) Please be home.

The door opens.

LORELAI: (Gasps and holds her chest when she sees who it is) Oh my god! Rory!

RORY: Shh.

LORELAI: (Frowns) Why "Shh"?

RORY: (Quickly steps inside) Thought I saw Babette outside. I don't want anyone to see me!

LORELAI: (Curiously looks outside – then closes the door behind them) Why not?

Rory is comfortable now that they're inside.

RORY: Never mind. (Grins and throws her arms in the air to hug her mother) Hi mom!

LORELAI: (Chuckles but wears a curious smile) Hi. What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you guys till Thursday. (Tilts her head) Where's Nate?

RORY: (Wears a nervous smile) He's in New York.

LORELAI: (Confused) Rory…

RORY: (Cuts her off by turning around) Where's that adorable brother of mine? (Makes her way to the kitchen)

LORELAI: (Follows her) He's spending the morning with Luke at the diner. (Curiously) How did you know I was home and not at the inn?

RORY: I called and Michel said you had today off.

LORELAI: Ah, sneaky. (Stands by the counter) Coffee?

RORY: (As she takes off her jacket and takes a seat at the table) Yes, please.

LORELAI: (Watches Rory as she pours some coffee into two mugs) So…

RORY: So.

LORELAI: (Hands Rory her mug and takes a seat next to her) Are you going to tell me the reason for this surprise visit?

RORY: (With a forced smile) I missed my family and had to see them right away?

LORELAI: (With an equally forced smile) That's sweet. (Quickly turns her expression to genuine concern) Honey, what's going on?

RORY: (Takes a sip from her mug and sighs) I got a letter from HR. They're not renewing my contract at the New York Times.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically) Oh, Rory. I'm sorry to hear that.

RORY: It makes sense… I mean, with the hiring freeze and questionable economy, it's understandable most establishments are waiting for contracts to end. But I really thought I had it, you know? I haven't spoken to Gus yet. (Looks at her mother and pouts) I can't believe it's ending in a month and a half. I have to start looking for a job. I mean, the freelance stuff is great, but it's not permanent.

LORELAI: What does Nate say?

RORY: (Quickly looks down at her mug) Umm.

LORELAI: Rory? You did tell Nate, didn't you?

RORY: (Looks up almost guiltily) I haven't told him anything yet.

LORELAI: Why not?

RORY: In fact, he doesn't know I'm here. I took the 8:30 train. (Looks at her wristwatch) Have to catch the one at 2:30 so I can be back at the apartment before he returns from work. Can you drop me off at the…

LORELAI: (Immediately responds) Of course. (Pauses for a couple of seconds) I don't understand why you're not sharing this with him.

RORY: Mom, trust me, I need to figure this out on my own. I will discuss it with Nate eventually. I have time - still have a month a half left on my contract.

LORELAI: (Confused, she shakes her head) But why aren't you sharing this with him now? I mean, what's the reason?

RORY: (Takes a moment and then sighs) I don't know. I guess I was so certain that I'd be offered a permanent position. I know what you're thinking, it's like déjà vu. I was all torn up about not getting the intern program two years ago. But it's different now; I just need to find a permanent job with no distractions. (Frowns) I never thought I'd be that person…

LORELAI: What person?

RORY: You know, the person who jumps from one job to another. There was always consistency in my life, permanency. I was that girl who could be counted on… if there was such a title in high school, I would've been voted the most likely to have a stable career.

LORELAI: Honey…

RORY: I mean, look at how together Nate is… how can someone be so 'together'. I mean, yes, he's a few years older – but…

LORELAI: (Stresses) Why are you comparing yourself to Nate?

RORY: (Closes her eyes and shakes her head) Never mind.

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath. She tilts her head with a sympathetic smile and touches Rory's arm) Babe, I'm on your side. No matter what you decide, I'm going to support you. You know that. But… I'm still unclear as to why you're going through these emotions.

RORY: So am I, actually. (Shakes her head again) I'll figure it out. Don't worry. (Smiles) Anyway, what are you up to today?

Lorelai is not exactly comfortable changing the topic, but she obliges.

LORELAI: Not much. I was just going through some accounts earlier. Have a bit of shopping to do this afternoon for the party.

RORY: Cool.

LORELAI: We were supposed to have this "emergency" town meeting last Monday, but Taylor canceled it with no explanation. The meeting got moved to today – but I guess he didn't want to compete with Nicholas' party, so he moved it to next Monday – the day after the party.

RORY: He didn't want to compete with a toddler? (Lorelai nods) What's up with Monday night meetings? What happened to Thursdays?

LORELAI: Have no clue. I think Taylor's going through some weird phase.

RORY: (Sarcastically) When is he not?

LORELAI: I guess we're going to discuss this year's summer festival. It's all very hush hush right now.

RORY: Intrigue.

LORELAI: Indeed.

RORY: (Gets up from her chair) I need to use the restroom.

LORELAI: (Stays seated) Okay. (As Rory walks away) You're still driving up on Thursday, right? With Nate?

RORY: (As she disappears around the corner, she raises her voice) Planning on it.

Scene fades on Lorelai's face.

A few days later…

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – KITCHEN – THURSDAY MORNING

Scene opens with Lorelai in the kitchen chatting with her best friend, Sookie.

LORELAI: (As she plays with the fruit arrangement on the island counter) I have to confirm everything on Friday because it's tough getting a hold of everyone on the weekend. Ooh, speaking of which, the caterer called about the cake. She needs approval on the design before Saturday.

SOOKIE: (As she chops carrots) I would've made the cake for you…

LORELAI: I know, but you've been so busy with work and your family.

Michel walks in and interrupts.

MICHEL: (In his oh-so-blunt manner) Hate to intrude, (looks at Lorelai) but you have a visitor.

LORELAI: (Gets excited) Ooh! Is it Rory and Nate?

MICHEL: I said "visitor" not plural. I walked all this way to tell you this. Must I continue to be your personal assistant on top of running the inn? (With a smirk) But I'd love to see the look on your face when you see him, so I'll stop complaining.

LORELAI: (Frowns) Who is it, Michel?!

MICHEL: (Still wearing a smirk) I believe you were once engaged to him.

SOOKIE: (Confused) Chris?

LORELAI: Max?

MICHEL: (Rolls his eyes) This is painful.

Lorelai looks back at Sookie and then leaves the kitchen.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – ENTRANCE – SAME TIME

Lorelai walks out to see Max pacing near the entrance of the inn.

LORELAI: (Curiously) Max?

MAX: (Stops pacing and looks up) Lorelai. Good, you're here. Michel wasn't clear…

LORELAI: Is everything okay?

MAX: Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to come by and apologize for Friday night. I know everyone saw the tension between Eliza and me…

LORELAI: Oh. Umm, to be honest, we did notice. Well, Luke and I did. (Adds) I'm sure Emily did as well – but I doubt Richard and Arthur saw anything…

MAX: (Sighs) Arthur sure knows now.

Not wanting to pry, Lorelai looks around.

LORELAI: (Gestures at the great room) Would you like to take a seat?

MAX: No, thanks. I just wanted to apologize.

LORELAI: (Tilts her head) Is there anything I can do?

MAX: (Chuckles) Not really. Considering you're the reason Eliza and I were at odds.

LORELAI: (Taken back) What?

MAX: (Holds up his hands as he realizes how harsh it sounded) Oh no! I don't mean it that way. It's me. I'm the reason she was angry. (Lorelai listens carefully) See, I failed to tell my fiancé that we, you and I, were engaged… a long time ago. I know I should've told her before dinner last Friday. But I just couldn't – and it has been so long since we've seen each other, I didn't know how it would be between us. But I made the mistake of not telling Eliza sooner. Instead, she saw something at dinner and asked me about it in the patio. I explained and she was furious that I hadn't prepared her.

LORELAI: (Not knowing what to say, she rubs her forehead) Oh.

MAX: (Shakes his head) You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know why we were acting strange.

LORELAI: Thanks for explaining. Luke and I were concerned.

MAX: (Winces at the mention of Luke) So… it's going great? You and Luke?

LORELAI: (A little uncomfortable at the question, she blinks a few times before responding) Yeah, it's going great. Absolutely wonderful, actually.

MAX: (Nods) Yeah, the two of you look happy. And I'm happy for you.

LORELAI: (Genuinely) Thank you, Max.

Silence takes over for a few moments.

LORELAI: I didn't know you were staying in town this long.

MAX: (Chuckles nervously) Wasn't planning on it. (Explains) Eliza and I had a big fight. She decided to visit her sister in New Hampshire. (Shakes his head) I think the engagement is off.

Lorelai starts to feel a ton of drama on her shoulders.

LORELAI: Max, I'm so sorry to hear that. Did she say the engagement was off?

MAX: No, no… she didn't. But she wanted to get away from me.

LORELAI: (Explains) Usually when women do that, it's because they want you to follow them.

MAX: What?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Well, most of the time… we just do that to see if the guy follows.

MAX: (Makes a face) That's twisted.

LORELAI: (Sighs) I think you should go after her, Max.

MAX: (Looks at Lorelai) Yeah?

LORELAI: (Nods) Yes.

MAX: (Nods) Okay. Alright. Well, I should get going, then.

LORELAI: (Nods as well and smiles) Okay.

MAX: (Takes a moment to look at her) Take care, Lorelai.

LORELAI: You too, Max.

Max takes a deep breath and turns around to leave.

Lorelai takes a deep breath as well as she watches him leave. And then she turns and heads back to the kitchen.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN – SAME TIME

LORELAI: (As she walks back in) Okay, that was "WEIRD"!

Jackson is now in the kitchen with Sookie.

LORELAI: Oh, hello Jackson.

JAC KSON: (As he sorts the vegetables he just brought in) Hey, Lorelai. What's weird?

SOOKIE: (Seemingly annoyed at Jackson) None of your business.

LORELAI: Whoa, did I walk in on something?

SOOKIE: Nothing.

JACKSON: (Rolls his eyes) Sure.

SOOKIE: (Curiously looks at Lorelai) So, how weird was it?

LORELAI: _Very_ weird. Max came to apologize about Friday night dinner. He hadn't told his fiancé that we were engaged at one time.

Jackson is intrigued, but goes about his business.

SOOKIE: uh oh.

LORELAI: (Nods) Yeah, and then he told her and she got angry and ran off to her sister in New Hampshire.

SOOKIE: Ooh.

LORELAI: (Makes a face) It's almost as if he wanted advice… _from me!_

SOOKIE: (Gasps) You don't think he still has a thing for you, do you? Oh! Maybe he wanted to see if there was something there between the two of you.

LORELAI: (Makes a sour face) What? No! (Thinks) Maybe. (Annoyed, she tilts her head) You think so?

SOOKIE: (Shrugs) I don't know.

LORELAI: (Thinks) He did look at me weird when I told him he should follow Eliza to New Hampshire. Oh no, it did seem as if he asked me permission to go after Eliza. (Makes a disgusted face) What's wrong with guys?

SOOKIE: (Raises an eye at Jackson) Yeah, what's wrong with you guys?

JACKSON: (Rolls his eyes again) I'm all done. I'm outta here.

LORELAI: See ya, Jackson! (Just as Jackson exists the kitchen, she looks at Sookie) Is everything okay?

SOOKIE: (Sighs) Oh, it's nothing. He took his mother's side on something we were arguing about. It'll pass.

LORELAI: Okay. (Sees a bowl of fruit in front of her) Ooh, strawberries!

Scene fades.

EXT. CRAP SHACK – THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Scene fades in as Lorelai parks her new blue hybrid SUV in the driveway. In a distance, we see her jeep next to Luke's green truck. Lorelai walks up to the house.

Luke surprises her by opening the front door from the inside.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Hey.

LUKE: Hey there. Heard the car pull up.

LORELAI: (Walks in) Have you heard from Rory or Nate? They're late.

LUKE: (Tries to hold in a smirk) Nope. (He closes the door behind them)

LORELAI: (As she walks into the kitchen) Oh, you will never guess who came to see me at the inn today.

LUKE: (Follows her to the kitchen) Who?

Just as Lorelai enters the kitchen.

RORY: (Appearsfrom her old bedroom) Surprise!

LORELAI: (Gasps and holds her chest) Oh my god! You scared me! (Grins and gives her daughter a hug) Rory!

LUKE: (Smiles as he walks up to Nicholas in his highchair) They got here about an hour ago, but Rory wouldn't let me call you. She wanted it to be a surprise.

LORELAI: A surprise it was. I didn't see Nate's car outside.

RORY: I managed to park it in the back so I could surprise you.

LORELAI: Yeah, I'm also surprised Nate let you drive.

NATE: (Appears from Rory's old bedroom as well) Yep, that's why we're late. (Smirks at Rory and turns to her mother) Hey there, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Nate! (She reaches and gives him a hug) So awesome to see you both. Are you hungry? (Looks back at her husband) We should go to the diner.

RORY: (Explains) Actually, we made plans with Rose and Tony this afternoon. In fact, we were going to head out as soon as you arrived. They're anxious to see us and wanted to meet for lunch. This way, we figured we could spend the whole weekend with you guys.

NATE: (Jokes sarcastically) Yeah, get the Di Luca's out of the way.

RORY: (Taps him on the arm) It was your idea!

NATE: (Chuckles) No really, besides my parents are off to Atlanta on Saturday.

LORELAI: Say hello to them for me, Nate. I haven't seen them in a few weeks.

NATE: (Nods) Will do.

RORY: (As she wears a light jacket) Alright, we should go.

Rory gives Lorelai, Luke and Nicholas quick kisses and heads out with Nate.

Lorelai smiles and turns to Luke.

LORELAI: (Smiles) I love having them over.

LUKE: (Nods) Me too. (Adds) Oh, Babette said the oddest thing this morning.

LORELAI: (As she takes a seat next to Nicholas) Oh yeah?

LUKE: Said she's sorry she missed Rory on Monday. I told her she probably saw someone that looked like Rory.

LORELAI: (With a guilty tone) Oh.

LUKE: (Looks up curiously) What?

LORELAI: I can't believe she saw her.

LUKE: Rory was here on Monday?

LORELAI: (Nods) No one's supposed to know. I wanted to tell you, but didn't know what to think of it myself.

LUKE: (Pulls out a chair) What's going on?

LORELAI: The New York Times is not renewing her contract.

LUKE: What? Bastards!

LORELAI: I know. And she's going through some weird phase right now.

LUKE: What does Nate say? He knows the place really well, I'm sure he has contacts.

LORELAI: She hasn't told him yet.

LUKE: Why not?

LORELAI: That's what I want to know. But she's going through something and I want to support her as much as possible without bombarding her with questions.

LUKE: (Nods, but not entirely sure) I'm guessing Nate doesn't know she showed up here on Monday?

LORELAI: Nope. I guess she just needed someone to talk to.

LUKE: So she traveled 125 miles instead of telling the guy a few feet away from her.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Look, I know it's messed up… but let's be there for her, okay?

LUKE: (Nods) Of course. I'll always be there for her, you know that.

LORELAI: (Smiles and touches his hand) I know.

Scene fades.

And hour or two later…

INT. COURTYARD – DI LUCA MANSION – HARTFORD – THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Rose Di Luca and Rory as they enjoy their coffee in the courtyard. Further away, we see Nate with Tony having a little discussion of their own.

ROSE: (Looks over at the gentlemen) I think the shelter has brought them closer together.

RORY: (Smiles and looks back) Yeah. (Turns around) But they've always been pretty close, haven't they?

ROSE: (Nods) They have. Both Nathan and his brother have very good relationships with their father, but I think Tony had more in common with Jon, you know? And Tony always felt hurt when Nate refused to ask us for help. He wouldn't say it out loud, but I could always feel it. It was a big step for Nate to admit he needed help with the shelter… (Rory nods, and Rose looks keenly at her) and I know you had a lot to do with it. You've been a positive source of energy, Rory, and I thank you.

Rory smiles, but stays quiet.

ROSE: (Continues) I'm not one to put pressure on anyone, dear. And I hope I don't overstep my boundary, but I really hope you're in my son's for a _very_ long time.

Rory is visibly uncomfortable.

ROSE: (Sympathetically) Oh, I'm so sorry. I see that I _have_ overstepped my boundary. I apologize. (Rory shakes her head and chuckles nervously) Let's move on, shall we? Tell me about your baby brother's party.

Just then Nate comes over to the table to find Rory a bit flustered. He looks at his mother and back at her… which makes her smooth a few strands of hair behind her ear to stop him from noticing.

NATE: (Catches something in Rory's eyes) Uh, everything okay?

Rose is now concerned at how flustered Rory is looking.

RORY: Yeah, yeah… everything's fine. Your mother was just asking about Nicholas' party.

ROSE: (To help things along, she adds) Yes, I hear it's going to be a grand event. I'm sorry I won't be in town for it.

Tony comes over as well to talk to his wife. However, their dialog is secondary as the camera pans over to Rory and Nate.

TONY: Rose, did you get a confirmation e-mail about our tickets?

Scene fades as Rory looks down at her coffee to avoid Nate's eyes.

Later that night…

INT. CRAP SHACK KITCHEN – LATE THURSDAY NIGHT

Scene opens on Rory (in her pajamas) at the table with her laptop. She seems to be occupied with something on the screen. As the camera angle turns and zooms in on the laptop screen, we see that it's a job search website. Rory's looking at a Editorialist Position at the Houston Chronicle.

After a few moments of reading, she sighs and turns off her laptop. She gets up and moves to her bedroom…

INT. RORY'S OLD BEDROOM

Rory is ready to turn in. Nate is already in bed reading a book. Rory closes the door behind her and walks over to the full-size bed.

RORY: (As she pulls out the hair band and lets her hair fall in her shoulders, she complains) I'm so tired.

NATE: (Closes the book and looks at her as she gets in bed) Yeah, been a long day. (Asks) Hey, do you mind if I make a trip to the Courant tomorrow?

RORY: Oh, not at all. I would go with you, but promised mom I'd help with the party stuff.

NATE: No problem, I'll tell everyone you said hi.

RORY: Thanks. (Turns, gives him a kiss and turns back to go to sleep) Goodnight. (She reaches up and turns off the lamp as Nate watches her).

Clearly wondering about Rory's behavior, Nate reaches over Rory and turns the lamp back on. This makes her turn around and quizzically look at him.

RORY: Oh, were you still reading? Sorry.

NATE: (Shakes his head as he sets the book on the night table) No. What's going on with you?

RORY: (Forces a look of confusion) What do you mean?

NATE: You've been acting weird today.

RORY: (With a blank stare) I have?

NATE: (Sternly as he props his head on the palm of his hand) Rory?

RORY: (Dismisses it) Nothing's up, Nate. I'm just tired. That's all.

A little aggravated, she turns to go back to sleep.

Not wanting her to go to bed annoyed, he places an arm around her waist and cuddles her by placing his face against hers and softly continues.

NATE: Hey, you'd tell me if there's anything, right?

Rory nods. Nate kisses her forehead.

Feeling secure in his arms, she tightens his grasp by pulling him closer. With her other arm, she reaches and turns off the light.

Scene fades.

A couple of days later…

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – TOWN SQUARE – SUNDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on a wide angle of the town square. Many townies including children are scattered throughout the square. As the camera pans across, a distressed Kirk is seen wearing a blindfold trying to play tag with some of the children. The camera follows him until he runs into the railing of the gazebo and falls flat on his back.

The Lala's softly play in the background as the camera zooms in on a small group of people surrounding little Nicholas. He is seated at a big round table with his mother, father and grandma on his side. It seems the cake has already been cut and enjoyed and Nicholas proudly wears the frosting on his face to prove it.

LORELAI: (With a wipe, tries to clean the frosting off Nicholas' nose and cheeks) Oh, look at you. You're definitely going to be bouncing off the walls this evening.

LUKE: (As he organizes the presents on the table) And then he'll crash around 6 P.M. And you know what that means.

LORELAI: (To her husband) One of us will be up very early tomorrow morning.

EMILY: (Admires the scene with Nicholas and Lorelai) Do you have a spare outfit with you? I think he has some frosting on his polo shirt…

LORELAI: I'm not going to change his clothes, mom. He'll only get it dirtier. Besides, it's just a bit of frosting. (Wipes most of it off) There.

EMILY: (Looks around and spots Richard, Nate and Rory a few feet away) How long have they been together?

LORELAI: (Looks up to see who she's talking about) Rory and Nate? Oh, almost a year, I think.

EMILY: (Curiously) It must be longer. It has to be… it feels as if they've been together for much longer.

LORELAI: It does, but nope – I think they started dating around the same week Nicholas was born.

Luke is amused by their conversation.

Scene cuts to Richard, Nate and Rory.

The three characters are standing a few feet away from Nicholas chatting away about world events.

RICHARD: And what about that China? You know, they own us now.

NATE: (Chuckles) Well, at the risk of sounding unpatriotic, and I'm not… we had it coming. All the big spending and living beyond our means had to come back to haunt us.

RORY: (Adds) Naturally.

RICHARD: Oh, I agree. (Spots Patty and Babette walking toward them) Patricia!

MS. PATTY: Richard, you hunk!

RICHARD: (Chuckles heartily) I was wondering when I'd run into you. (Looks over at Babette) Hello Babette.

BABETTE: Hey there, Richard. (Looks over at Rory and Nate) Rory, sugar, how are you?!

RORY: (Nods) Hello Babette and Ms. Patty.

MS. PATTY: (Gives Nate a once over) I see you've brought your wonderful boyfriend.

NATE: (Amused, he nods) Hello Patty.

RICHARD: (Leans in and softly exclaims to Nate) What a charming woman.

BABETTE: (Taps Rory's arm) Doll, I was so sure I saw you in Stars Hollow last Monday. (Nate curiously looks at Rory as she stands there frozen) Oh, my eyesight is going to the dogs! But I was sure I saw you in a taxi driving by Doose's – but Luke mentioned it wasn't you – so it must've been someone else.

RORY: N-no… (Chuckles to hide her lie) it wasn't me, Babette. (Nate starts to wonder)

BABETTE: (Looks at Richard and Patty) I swear, I seem to be hallucinating in my old age, too. Last month, I thought I saw George Clooney crossing the street by the diner.

MS. PATTY: Ooh la la! Not a bad thing to hallucinate about, Babette.

Richard, Patty and Babette start to laugh as Rory (with a subtle smile) looks at Nate – to find him occupied with his own thoughts.

Everyone gets interrupted by Lorelai…

LORELAI: (Walks over to the small group) Hey there… I think we're ready to open presents!

RICHARD: (Quickly turns) The best part… (Starts to follow Lorelai)

Patty and Babette follow Richard. Rory and Nate stay behind.

RORY: (Cautiously looks at him) Nate?

NATE: (Still processing his thoughts) I think we need to talk. (Adds) Later… not now.

RORY: Nate…

NATE: (Evidently disturbed by something) I don't exactly know what we need to talk about, but I know a talk is necessary. (Looks at the group of people gathering around Nicholas) We should join them.

Nate walks over to the group. A couple of seconds later, Rory follows him.

Scene fades.

A few hours later…

INT. CRAP SHACK LIVING ROOM– SUNDAY EVENING (Around 7 P.M.)

Scene opens on a big pile of unwrapped gifts in the corner next to the stairs. Lala's are playing in the background as the camera pans across the room to find Nicholas in the arms of Richard (who now has his bow-tie around Nicholas' forehead). Richard and Emily are seated in the couch; Nate is comfortable on the ottoman while Lorelai sits across from her parents.

RICHARD: (Chuckles as Nicholas plays with Richard's moustache) Your son is strangely fascinated with his grandfather's facial hair, Lorelai.

LORELAI: I think everyone is, dad.

Luke and Rory arrive in the living room with snacks and coffee.

RORY: (Hands Emily a mug) Here you go, grandma.

EMILY: Thank you, Rory.

RICHARD: (To Nate) What time are you planning on heading back to New York, Nate?

NATE: Early tomorrow morning.

Lorelai comes around and picks up Nicholas as he starts to yawn.

LORELAI: Awe, are ready to snooze? Yeah? (To everyone) I'm going to get him ready for bed, guys. (To Nicholas) Say goodnight to everyone?

EMILY: (Smiles up at her grandson) Goodnight, Nicholas.

RICHARD: Sweet dreams, dear child.

Lorelai takes Nicholas upstairs.

Luke hands Richard his coffee.

LUKE: (Turns to Nate) Nate, coffee?

NATE: No thanks, Luke. I'm good.

Rory turns around to smile at her man, but it's unrequited. Instead, Nate gestures for her to follow him.

EMILY: (To Luke) When is April coming to visit, Luke?

RICHARD: Oh yes, when? I miss playing chess with the young lady.

Nate and Rory excuse themselves and make their way outside – to the porch.

EXT. CRAP SHACK – A FEW MOMENTS LATER

Rory follows Nate outside. She closes the front door halfway and turns around to face him.

NATE: (Leaning against the railing, he crosses his arms) You weren't at the Met last Monday, were you?

RORY: (Takes a deep breath) No, I wasn't. I was here.

NATE: (Confused, he shakes his head) Why did you lie to me?

RORY: (Looks down) Because I didn't want you to know why I was coming up here.

NATE: (Concerned, he takes a few steps closer and places his hands on her waist) You could've just told me you were coming up here…

RORY: I know.

NATE: I don't understand why you lied – or why you've been acting weird the past few days.

RORY: (Sighs and looks up at him) They're not renewing my contract.

NATE: What? (Subtly chuckles) This is why you've been acting weird?

RORY: (Shakes her head) Nate, you don't understand…

NATE: (With a smile) Rory, you know most contracts aren't being renewed this year – but you know you can talk to Gus. He'll fix things.

RORY: (Pulls away) I already met with Gus on Wednesday. He said his hands were tied and couldn't do anything. He was really sorry…

NATE: I know you won't like it, but do you want me to speak with him?

RORY: (Holds up her hand) No, I don't. Thanks, but I don't think there's anything anyone can do.

NATE: (Shakes his head) I'm sorry, Rory. (Steps closer to her) It's okay though, we'll start looking for jobs.

RORY: (Steps away and walks to the railing – Nate turns around to follow her) I've had some time to think about it, and I think I've figured it out.

NATE: Oh yeah? (Supportively looks down at her and smiles) Well, spill, Gilmore.

RORY: (Brushes her hair back nervously) I've found a lot of positions online. (Nate nods) Uh, most of them aren't in New York.

NATE: Did you find any postings in the city?

RORY: (Shakes her head) Actually, I didn't find anything in the city.

NATE: Well then, we'll keep looking.

RORY: (Blurts out) I think I need to move back home.

NATE: (Taken back) What?

RORY: What if I find a job in… in Texas or something?

NATE: We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Why do you need to move back here?

RORY: Nate, I don't think you understand. I can't have any distractions. I can't let anything hold me back…

The volume of their voices gradually increases.

NATE: (Confused) You think I'm going to hold you back? What the…

RORY: No! That's not what I meant. I know that I'm going to factor you in no matter what, and then I will never reach my potential.

NATE: (Shakes his head) That's a load of bull crap, and you know it.

Camera quickly switches to the interior as Lorelai walks down the stairs. The Danes' and elder Gilmores look at each other as they hear Rory and Nate outside.

Camera switches back to the exterior.

RORY: The Courant may take me back – and then I'd have to move to Hartford.

NATE: (Slightly louder than before) Again, we'll cross that bridge when and if we get to it! (Sighs) You know you can look for jobs from New York, right? The search engines are just as good in New York as in Stars Hollow. (Aggravated) Rory, what the hell are you doing!?

Rory is taken back by how aggravated he is, but he quickly calms down.

NATE: I don't understand your reasoning.

RORY: (Desperately, as her eyes start to water) Nate, trust me on this… I think this is the only way I'm going to reach my potential. By doing things on my own. I've always gotten stuff because I had connections – and that's exactly the opposite of what I've wanted all my life. You're the reason I even got the gig at the New York Times. And now I want to get something on my own…

NATE: (Rubs his forehead) I'm sure I don't need to tell you that it's possible for you to achieve something on your own while living in New York… (adds) with me. But I guess you've already made up your mind.

After a few moments of silence…

NATE: (Shakes his head and turns) I have to get out of here.

RORY: (Shouts after him) Nate!

Nate walks into the darkness as Rory watches with tears streaming down her face. She hears someone near the door. She looks over and finds Lorelai standing there with sympathetic eyes.

A few hours later…

INT. CRAP SHACK LIVING ROOM – SUNDAY NIGHT

Luke is in the living room opening a bottle of beer when Lorelai emerges from the darkly lit kitchen.

LUKE: (Softly as his wife approaches him) How is she?

LORELAI: (Softly responds) I think she cried herself to sleep. (Looks up at the clock) It's almost mid-night, where is he?

LUKE: (Takes a sip of his beer) I'm sure he's still walking around town. He did have a lot to process.

LORELAI: (Sighs) He sure did.

LUKE: (Gestures towards the stairs) Go to bed, I'll wait up for him.

LORELAI: Are you sure?

LUKE: (Nods) It was a long day, you're probably tired.

LORELAI: (Tilts her head and pouts) I am. (Sighs) I hope everything works out for both of them.

LUKE: It will.

LORELAI: (Smiles and reaches up to him a kiss) Goodnight, babe.

LUKE: Night.

Luke watches as Lorelai moves up the stairs.

A few minutes later…

EXT. CRAP SHACK PORCH – AFTER MIDNIGHT

Scene opens on Luke sitting at the top of the stairs. He takes a deep breath trying to keep himself from dozing off, but the sound of someone walking towards him makes him look up. It's Nate.

LUKE: (Still seated) Hey there.

NATE: (Stops a few feet away from him) Are you waiting up for me? (Luke nods) Sorry, man. I just…

LUKE: (Shakes his head and looks down at the empty bottle of beer) No need to apologize.

NATE: (Takes a seat on the steps on the other end of the stairs) I just needed to take a long walk.

LUKE: (Nods) I understand.

NATE: But after a couple of laps around town, I ended up in your diner. Caesar humored me by listening to my rants about corporate greed and investment bankers.

LUKE: Good rants, I'm sure.

NATE: But then he kicked me around eleven o'clock. (Looks at Luke) I've never been kicked out of a diner before.

LUKE: (Amused) How does it feel?

NATE: (Looks ahead and thinks) Not as good as getting kicked out of a bar.

After a few seconds of silence, Nate reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny box.

LUKE: (Realizes what it is and is shocked at the revelation) Whoa!

NATE: Yep, I'm lousy with timing.

LUKE: Does Rory know?

NATE: (Shakes his head) No, I was going to ask next Saturday. (Instead of opening the box, he examines the exterior) It would've been a year.

LUKE: (Sympathizes with him) Look, you don't know that it's over… You should still ask her.

NATE: (Chuckles) So what? She goes through a crisis, and I step in with a proposal to make it all go away? We both know it doesn't work that way, Luke.

LUKE: No, it doesn't, but…

NATE: (Gets on his feet and cuts him off) I should turn in.

LUKE: (Nods) Night.

Nate nods and walks inside, leaving Luke to process all the drama that had occurred on the day of his son's first birthday.

Scene fades.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please take a bit of time to let me know what you think of the mini-series so far. I'd really appreciate it.

As you may have already noticed, there won't be any 'next week' previews for this series. However, there will be a lot more promo ads and other goodies on my LiveJournal. Please check link in the author profile.

Big thanks to dragonfly and damselfly for proofreading in flash speed. If there are any errors at all, it's my fault for taking on a project amidst a busy schedule. Speaking of which, the updates won't be as quick as I had hoped. I hope you forgive me.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Bye Bye Babe

First of all, I would like to apologize for leaving the story the way I did. I'm incredibly sorry to all the loyal readers that have been waiting so patiently for an update. I'm also sorry for being M.I.A. and not responding to most of your e-mails/messages. Life was already busy when I started the mini-series but it got overwhelmingly busier and I wasn't able to commit any time to the story. I thought I could revisit this a lot sooner but I couldn't. But here I am… over a year later. Hope I still have somewhat of a Gilmore voice…

If you haven't done so, please revisit the first two parts of the mini-series before continuing. Thank you so much for your patience!

**Gilmore Girls: The Mini-Series**

by AudiRox

**PART THREE: Bye Bye Babe**

It has been over three weeks since the last scene of the previous segment.

INT. PATTY'S STUDIO – TOWN MEETING – TUESDAY NIGHT

The scene opens on Taylor Doose as he checks his clipboard and addresses the town.

TAYLOR: I have very bad news. Two weeks ago, I was going to reveal our plans for this year's summer festival. (Flamboyantly gestures at Patty, who is sitting behind Taylor) We had such wonderful plans, didn't we Patty?

PATTY: We sure did, Taylor.

TAYLOR: Well, Swine Flu couldn't have come at a worse time.

Camera cuts to the quick-witted Lorelai sitting in the front row. Sookie and Jackson are sitting to her right and Michel, to her left.

LORELAI: (With her brows raised, tilts her head towards Sookie) Epidemics. They always get their schedules mixed up. (Sookie chuckles)

BABETTE: (Confused, raises her voice) We haven't had a case in Stars Hollow, Taylor. Have we?

TAYLOR: Of course not! We set forth the proper procedures… as always. (Sighs) But of course, we can't have… (takes a look at Patty and continues) we can't have a Pig Festival anymore.

LORELAI: Aww!

TJ: (From the back, shouts in horror) "PIG FESTIVAL"?

LIZ: Calm down, TJ.

LORELAI: (Looks back at Liz) Is he okay?

LIZ: (Leans in and explains) He has been a little sensitive ever since he got bitten on the thigh by one...

LORELAI: Oh! (Quizzically looks at Sookie) Pigs bite?

SOOKIE: (Quizzically) They have teeth?

The townies get out of hand and start to chat with each other.

TAYLOR: Order! Order! (Looks at TJ and Liz) Yes, TJ. We were planning a big surprise for this year's summer festival.

TJ: A "surprise"? I'd say. (Liz nudges him to stop)

TAYLOR: (To everyone) A festival of the pig… you know, like in France. (With an exaggerated accent) "La Pourcailhade" from Trie-sur-Baïse.

MICHEL: (Softly to Lorelai) Kill me. Kill me now. (Sits up) Why am I even here?

LORELAI: (Frowns) Shh.

PATTY: (Adds with a pout) I had the perfect recipe for Blood Pudding.

JOE: (From across the aisle, mockingly gags) Blarggh!

GYPSY: (Makes a face) Shut up, Joe!

JOE: (Frowns at her) You, shut up!

LORELAI: (Leans in and asks her best friend) What's going on over there?

SOOKIE: (Softly explains) They're fighting. Joe thinks he got overcharged for an oil change and Gypsy refuses to refund his money.

LORELAI: Oh.

TAYLOR: Settle down, you two. (Continues to the audience) We also had to cancel our booking of Princess…

LORELAI: "Princess"?

TAYLOR: (Explains) Woodbury's famed pretty pig. Why, of course you've heard of her, Lorelai?

LORELAI: Can't say I have, Taylor.

PATTY: The singing pig of Woodbury. (Pulls out a handkerchief) Poor Princess… everyone stopped wanting to pet her. So they sent her back to Canada.

LORELAI: (Pouts) Awe, bye bye Babe.

Most everyone sighs.

JACKSON: (Curiously) So what are we going to do this summer?

TAYLOR: (Quickly cheers up) Well, that's why we're here tonight!

GYPSY: I say we cancel.

JOE: I say we don't! (Gypsy gives him the stink-eye)

Taylor ignores them.

TAYLOR: We are going to hand it over to the town. Whoever comes up with an excellent idea for this year's summer festival will win a prize… (adds with a nod and a faster pace) which will be determined at a later date.

JOE: (To Taylor) I have the perfect idea!

GYPSY: (Counters) So do I!

Lorelai is amused.

JOE: I'm so going to win this.

GYPSY: No you're not!

TAYLOR: Now, now… everyone can enter the competition. You have two weeks from today to present your ideas at the town meeting. The festival or event that wins will then take place a month later. The rules are simple, people. (Gestures at Patty, who is now holding a stack of papers) At the end of the meeting, please grab a copy on your way out.

Kirk cuts in and raises his hand.

TAYLOR: (Sighs) Yes, Kirk?

KIRK: (Stands up) Thank you, Taylor. May I ask, when will we find out what the prize is going to be?

TAYLOR: (Rolls his eyes) We haven't had time to come up with a prize yet, Kirk. Be patient, you'll find out soon enough.

KIRK: Thank you, Taylor. (Adds) Oh, and Taylor?

TAYLOR: (Rolls his eyes again) Yes, Kirk.

KIRK: If I may, I have to congratulate you on a brilliant idea for a competition. (Returns to his seat).

TAYLOR: (Nods with a hint of pride) Why, thank you Kirk.

GYPSY: (Rolls her eyes) Brown noser. Eh.

JOE: (Scoffs) You're such a racist.

GYPSY: (Counters with her pronounced accent) Do you even know what a brown noser is?

JOE: Yes, you're making fun of people with brown ski.

GYPSY: (Stands up with hands on her hips) Do I look like a self-loathing Latina to you?

Cut to Lorelai, Sookie and Jackson as they chuckle. Michel can't help but snicker, too.

MICHEL: (To Lorelai) Now that... was worth it.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAP SHACK KITCHEN - SAME TIME

Scene opens on Luke washing a few dishes at the sink. A unique upbeat sounds starts to play which makes him shut off the faucet and look around quizzically. He sees that it's Lorelai's cell phone on the table. He quickly wipes his hands and picks it up and notices that it's a call from Rory. So, he decides to answer.

LUKE: Hello Rory.

CUTS to an undisclosed location.

RORY: (Surprised) Oh, Luke.

LUKE: (Explains) Yeah, I think your mother forgot her cell phone. (Adds with a nod) She's at the stupid town meeting.

RORY: Ah, the stupid town meeting.

LUKE: I'll let her know you called?

RORY: (Sighs) Sure... thanks, Luke.

After a pause, Luke decides to inquire.

LUKE: So... um, how are you?

RORY: Fine. (brushes away a strand of hair from her face) You know, busy with the Rolling Stone gig.

LUKE: (Senses that she isn't fine) I see. Well...

RORY: (Sighs and quickly continues) Well, I think I'm going to head to bed soon... so let mom know I'll call her tomorrow?

LUKE: Of course. (After a short pause) G'night, Rory.

RORY: (Slightly smiles) G'night, Luke.

As she hangs up, the camera pans out and we see that she is in her pajamas and is again living in the pool house.

Rory gets up from the chair and walks to her bedroom.

INT. POOL HOUSE BEDROOM

Rory prepares the bed for the night and takes a seat. And then she sighs and looks at her cell phone. After a quick beat, she decides to dial a familiar number.

The la la las start to fade in as the scene cuts to the next.

INT. NEW YORK TIMES – NATE'S OFFICE

Nate seems to be working late. As the scene fades in, a dimly lit office comes into focus. Nate's cell phone begins to ring. He looks over and sees who it is… Rory Gilmore appears on the display – yet, Nate shakes his head and goes back to his work. The phone continues to ring, which irritates him – he takes the phone in his hand, silences it and places it back on his desk.

He goes back to his work. A couple of seconds late, he shakes his head in frustration. With slight aggression, he pushes his chair back and gets up, grabs the empty mug on the desk and walks out of the office.

CUT to RORY.

With the phone to her ear she hears Nate's very short voicemail greeting.

_NATE: Leave a message._

Rory sighs and hangs up.

Scene fades.

INT. CRAP SHACK - FOYER - A FEW MINUTES LATER

Scene opens as Lorelai opens the front door and walks into her house.

LORELAI: (As she closes the door behind her) I'm home! (Proceeds to put away her things) You won't believe this. I think I actually managed to lose my cell phone. (Walks towards the living room) Finally! Now I can buy one of those fancy phones. The ones that have GPS and 3Gs and 5Ds and what have you... and you know, one that lets you time travel. (Plops down on the couch, then looks over at the hallway to the kitchen - in the direction of Luke)

LUKE: (Appears in the scene with a couple of beers in one hand and her cell phone in the other) Time travel, huh?

LORELAI: (Pouts as she sees hers phone) Aw come on now! I was all excited about getting a fancy phone.

LUKE: (Hands her a bottle of beer and her phone) You know, you can still get one...

LORELAI: (Takes a sip of the beer) Yeah, but this one will feel like it was rejected. If I "lose" it, I won't feel as guilty...

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes and takes a seat next to her) Moving on.

LORELAI: (Smiles at her husband and speaks softly) Is mini-Luke asleep?

LUKE: (Smiles to himself and nods) Mini-Luke's asleep.

LORELAI: (Moves closer to Luke) Hmm...

LUKE: (Turns and looks at his wife) What?

Lorelai tries to kiss him but Luke moves away suddenly remembering... Lorelai frowns.

LUKE: Oh crap! I almost forgot. Rory called.

LORELAI: When?

LUKE: When you were gone.

LORELAI: (Takes her phone) Oh, let me call her back...

LUKE: No, she said she was heading to bed. Said she'd call tomorrow.

LORELAI: (Looks at the time) Not even ten o'clock. Kind of early for her.

LUKE: Maybe she has to wake up early.

LORELAI: (Looks at her phone and then up at Luke) Did she say why she called?

LUKE: (Shakes his head) No, I think she just needed to talk.

LORELAI: Well... (shrugs) maybe.

LUKE: (Takes a sip of beer and sighs) You know, I'm concerned about her.

LORELAI: (Looks over at her husband) What do you mean? I think she's happy with Rolling Stone... she has a lot of creative freedom there. I know it's not a permanent job - but she 'is' on a retainer. So...

LUKE: (Shakes his head) I'm not talking about her career, Lorelai.

LORELAI: Oh?

LUKE: (Explains frankly) I'm talking about what everyone's tip-toeing around.

LORELAI: What do you mean?

LUKE: We can't ignore what happened three weeks ago.

LORELAI: (Takes a deep breath and looks down at her beer) Luke, she made her decision.

LUKE: I don't think she's happy. (Adds cautiously) I think she's going to regret it. Maybe not today... but she will.

LORELAI: (Protests) We don't know that. Besides she's old enough to make her own decisions.

LUKE: You're right.

A pause.

LUKE: It may not be my place, but...

Pauses again.

LORELAI: (Curiously) What? (Luke shakes his head) But what, Luke? (Turns on her seat) What is it?

LUKE: (Takes a deep breath and gets up from the couch. Lorelai's eyes follow him as he moves opposite of her by the coffee table) She's running again...

LORELAI: What? (Shakes her head as she becomes protective) No.

LUKE: (Earnestly) She's running away again, Lorelai. And you're letting her.

LORELAI: (Confused) What are you talking about?

LUKE: She's back in that pool house.

LORELAI: She's not running away. I know my daughter.

LUKE: It's something you used to do. So naturally, your daughter does it, too.

LORELAI: (Now offended) Luke?

LUKE: God knows I've run away a few times, too. (Adds) It's what you did when things got complicated. But you... you and I have come a long way. We've learned, mistake after mistake. But Rory... she hasn't learned. She continues to run away when things get tough.

LORELAI: (In her protective mom mode, she is still offended) Luke! How can you say things like this?

LUKE: You can't let her keep repeating past mistakes. I know you want to be supportive and so do I. But I see it in your eyes, Lorelai. Everytime you hang up the phone after talking to her, you're worried. You may not say it out loud... but you know what I'm talking about. (Sighs and takes a seat next to his wife) Rory hasn't been making good decisions lately... not when it comes to her personal life.

LORELAI: (Softly as she looks down at her beer) This is my Rory we're talking about. 'Our' Rory. She was raised to do the right thing. I have faith in her to turn this around...

LUKE: (Nods) Yes, this is Rory we're talking about. She will always be the smart, intelligent, near perfect daughter anyone could ask for. And you know I care about her more than myself. (Lorelai looks at him) The thing is she's not perfect, Lorelai. None of us are. But what's great is we have each other to look out for one another. Which includes telling Rory the truth.

LORELAI: Which is...?

LUKE: She needs to realize her strengths and stop running. Either go after Nate or move on and do everything possible to make sure she never makes the same mistakes.

Lorelai's expression suggests that she is unwilling to give in and admit that Luke has a point. Luke sees this and realizes it's difficult for a mother, as close as she is to her off-spring, to admit when she feels her daughter is failing.

LUKE: (Takes a deep breath and looks at the fireplace, then gets up from the couch) Like I said, it's probably not my place.

Lorelai fails to assure him that it is in fact his place. Mainly due to processing all that Luke had expressed in the last few minutes.

LUKE: (Sighs) Okay, well... I'm going to bed.

Lorelai slightly nods.

Luke climbs the stairs slowly and stops in the middle to turn around and look down at Lorelai.

LUKE: (Reveals) Did you know he was going to propose?

A confused and shocked Lorelai suddenly looks up at her husband.

LUKE: (Adds) Nate was going to propose to Rory the night of Nicholas' birthday. (Shakes his head and continues up the stairs) Had a ring and everything.

Luke exits the scene leaving Lorelai to her own thoughts.

Scene fades.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN - NEXT MORNING - WEDNESDAY

Scene opens on a slightly tensed Lorelai walking into the kitchen. Sookie is at the kitchen island chopping tomatoes. Lorelai walks directly to the coffee...

SOOKIE: (With a big smile) Good morning!

LORELAI: (Grumbles) Mmgrhhh.. eh. (Pours herself some coffee)

SOOKIE: (Giggles) Boy, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

LORELAI: (Sighs and forces a smile as she turns around the leans against the counter) G'morning Sookie. (Looks at the chopping board) Whatcha making?

SOOKIE: Oh nothing, just a Southwestern Omelette for my favorite Inn owner.

LORELAI: (Steps closer to the kitchen island) That better be me, sista.

SOOKIE: (Giggles again) Jackson just brought over a new batch of his 'amazing' tomatoes. I mean look, (holds up a big juicy tomato) see how amazing it is?

LORELAI: (Nods) Mmhmm, and pretty soon, I'll taste how 'amazing' it is.

SOOKIE: (Obliviously continues) You sure will! (Remembers) Oh! Did you hear what happened last night?

LORELAI: (Thinks about last night's events at the Gilmore/Danes household) Umm...

SOOKIE: Joe and Gypsy got into it after the town meeting...

LORELAI: (Cuts in) Sookie, they got into it 'at' the town meeting.

SOOKIE: Yes, but Patty said it got worse after everyone left. I heard they went back and forth with the verbal insults. (Stops and gestures with her chopping knife) And of course, Joe couldn't keep up with Gypsy's mouth.

LORELAI: Of course not. No one can.

SOOKIE: So Joe apparently, to shut her up, took the pitcher of lemonade on the snack table and poured it on her head.

LORELAI: (Gasps) No! (Starts to chuckle forgetting briefly about her night with Luke) I wish I could've seen that.

SOOKIE: I'm sure you will see more of their drama. Jackson said there has already been an incident in the town square.

LORELAI: Hmm, wonder what happened.

SOOKIE: Same here. (Suggests) Call that husband of yours and find out.

LORELAI: Umm... (looks down at her coffee) maybe later.

SOOKIE: (Finally notices) Lorelai? What's wrong?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head and smiles) Nothing, really. (Shrugs) I think Luke and I had a fight last night. (With a confused expression continues) I'm not sure.

SOOKIE: (Confused as well) Well, did you or didn't you?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) I can't really tell...

SOOKIE: (Stops everything and leans on the kitchen island) Was there shouting or yelling?

LORELAI: (Thinks and nods) Voices were raised a bit... at times. But not loud enough to suggest that it was a "fight" or an argument. It could've been Hardball night at the Gilmore/Danes' residense.

SOOKIE: Well, Chris Matthews can be pretty loud.

LORELAI: True, we weren't that loud.

SOOKIE: (Thinks) Hmm...

LORELAI: (Sighs) He left early this morning with Nicholas. You know, Nicholas spends Wednesday morning with his dad at the diner. (Shrugs) So we couldn't really talk about last night before they left.

SOOKIE: What did you guys fight... (corrects) or 'not' fight about?

LORELAI: Rory.

SOOKIE: (Repeats) Rory? You mean 'our' Rory? Spawn of all that is good and right in this world, Rory?

LORELAI: (Nods) Luke broke his silence, I guess, about how he felt about Rory moving back to my parents' pool house. He thinks she's digressing.

SOOKIE: Ah.

LORELAI: (Admits) And I guess I got a little defensive. I mean, it's none of his business.

SOOKIE: (Taken back) Lorelai?

LORELAI: No! I mean, it's none of his business or mine. It's none of 'our' business. Rory is a grown woman.

SOOKIE: Yes, but you can't blame Luke for being concerned. He's just being a protective step-dad. I mean he has always been protective of her. He has been more of a father to her than her own... so can you blame the guy for having an opinion?

Lorelai's expression softens.

LORELAI: I know.

SOOKIE: And you know he doesn't like to get involved.

LORELAI: I know, that's why last night was such a shock to me.

SOOKIE: He has watched Rory grow up and make something amazing of herself. I mean, he has watched you both make good decisions and some very bad ones. (Adds with exaggeration) Very, very bad ones.

LORELAI: (Sighs) You're right.

SOOKIE: So, is it so wrong for him to be concerned about Rory? She may be a grown woman now, but I think as a father figure, Luke has every right to be concerned... don't you think?

LORELAI: (Admits) Of course he does.

SOOKIE: (Adds cautiously) And... (Lorelai curiously looks at her best friend) he isn't too far off about Rory digressing, is he? (Lorelai sighs) I mean, she 'is' back in that pool house. (Shrugs) I would go talk to grumpy. That's all I'm saying.

LORELAI: (Pouts) I think he's frustrated with us Gilmore girls.

SOOKIE: (Giggles and goes back to her chopping board) He'll get over it soon.

LORELAI: (Mischieviously) Umm, Sookie?

SOOKIE: Mm hmm?

LORELAI: I feel like blueberry pancakes.

SOOKIE: (Stops chopping and gets on it) Blueberry pancakes it is.

LORELAI: (Smiles) You're so good to me.

Michel arrives in the kitchen.

MICHEL: (Sarcastically, to Lorelai) Sorry to interrupt your girl talk, but your burghundy tote keeps ringing and it's really annoying. Would you please tend to it before I go hang myself?

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes) G'morning to you too, Michel.

MICHEL: G'morning. (Looks over at Sookie) What are you making?

LORELAI: (Cuts in quickly) Nothing. She's making nothing.

SOOKIE: (Confused as to why Lorelai is acting weird) Umm, I'm making... (distracted by Lorelai shaking her head) umm.. b-blueberry pancakes for Lorelai.

LORELAI: Sookie!

SOOKIE: (Confused) What? What did I do?

MICHEL: (Smiles and tilts his head) Ohhh... I lurrrve blueberry pancakes.

LORELAI: (To Sookie) Great, Michel's going to steal my pancakes.

SOOKIE & MICHEL (in unison): What?

LORELAI: Sookie, remember last time you made me pancakes? I look away for a second, and remember the culprit that stole my plate?

MICHEL: You have no evidence that was me.

LORELAI: And what about that time you made me Cheese Blintzes?

MICHEL: I didn't know it was yours!

LORELAI: (Frowns and points at him) I'm onto you mister.

SOOKIE: (Chuckles) You know, I can make pancakes for both of you.

MICHEL: (Protests) No! I don't want your pancakes!

LORELAI: (Takes a sip of her coffee) I swear, if you steal my pancakes, I'm going to take the day off and make you work two shifts today.

MICHEL: (Ignores her) I came here for something else... what was it?

LORELAI: (Mumbles) I'll be at Luke's eating all the pancakes I want.

MICHEL: Ohh yes, (turns to Lorelai) your boyfriend called the inn twice.

Sookie and Lorelai, with confused expressions, look at each other.

LORELAI: My 'boyfriend'?

MICHEL: Yes, your boyfriend. Also known as flannel-man, greasy grouch, and otherwise known as the man who doesn't know the proper use of baseball cap.

LORELAI: (Rolls her eyes and points out) That 'flannel-man', Michel, is my husband. (As she walks towards the doorway) My husband!

SOOKIE: (Frowns at Michel) Seriously? They are married now. Have been married for way over a year.

MICHEL: I cannot remember such things.

SOOKIE: You were at the wedding, Michel. (Goes back to the pancake batter)

Scenes CUTS to Lorelai walking behind the check-in desk and taking out her burghundy tote bag. She finds her cell phone and sees that she had a missed call from Luke.

Lorelai dials his number, holds the phone close to her face and leans against the desk.

Scene CUTS between the inn and Luke's diner.

Luke has Nicholas sitting next to him on the high high-chair behind the counter. The phone starts to ring.

LUKE: (Picks up) Luke's.

LORELAI: (Nervously) Hi.

LUKE: (Sighs and leans back on the counter) Lorelai. Hi.

LORELAI: Sorry I missed your calls. Michel...

LUKE: (Cuts in and nods) Say no more...

They both sigh again.

LUKE: Look, Lorelai... I'm sorry about last night.

LORELAI: (Cuts in) No! _I _am sorry about last night.

LUKE: I had no right.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) You had every right!

LUKE: But...

LORELAI: No, Luke. Listen. You are so... (closes her eyes as she stresses) so right. And I love you even more for it. (Luke can't help but smile on the other end) Thank you, babe.

Lorelai's expression changes for the better and she smiles.

LUKE: (Nods) Anytime.

LORELAI: We'll talk more tonight?

LUKE: Sure.

LORELAI: (Adds with humor) Also, can you promise to help me lose this... (whispers) this device that I'm using to talk to my favorite husband? I need one of those iPhones or whatever they call it. Apparently, it reduces fine lines on your face and slows down aging. So, you have to help me.

LUKE: (Smiles and nods) I will try.

Through the diner window, Luke notices a familiar luxury car park in front of the diner.

LUKE: (Into the phone) Uh oh.

LORELAI: What?

LUKE: Umm, nothing. It's just... your parents just parked their car in front of the diner.

LORELAI: (Gasps) What?

LUKE: (Looks closer) They just got out of the car.

LORELAI: Are you sure it's Richard and Emily?

LUKE: Uh, they're walking towards the diner. I have to go.

LORELAI: No! Get out, get out! Take Nicholas and run! (Stops and thinks) Wait, why am I freaking out?

LUKE: You always have that reaction when they visit. I have to go, they're coming in.

LORELAI: Okay, but keep me posted. (Sees Michel enter the check-in area with a plate of pancakes in his hand) MICHEL!

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes) Right. Bye.

Luke hangs up the phone and walks around the counter to welcome the Gilmores.

RICHARD: (As he keeps the door open for Emily) Hello Luke!

LUKE: (Nods) Richard. This is a surprise.

EMILY: (As she enters) Hello Luke.

RICHARD: (Closes the door behind them and rubs his hands together) We were indecisive about what we wanted to have for breakfast this morning.

LUKE: I see.

EMILY: (Looks around at the diner and spots her grandson) Ah, there you are.

Emily, Richard and Luke walk over to the counter. Luke walks behind it and takes Nicholas in his arms.

EMILY: (Smiles at the toddler) Hello Nicholas.

RICHARD: Well, hello there. (Looks at Luke) Anyway, as I was saying... we were indecisive what we wanted for breakfast this morning.

EMILY: (Nods) Gladys, you know, our maid...

LUKE: (Nods) Yes, I've met Gladys several times.

EMILY: Well, Gladys wanted the day off to go visit her daughter in Maine.

RICHARD: And because it has been a while since we have been to the diner, we thought it the perfect opportunity to do so. Visit you... and of course (winks at little Nicholas), our favorite grandson.

LUKE: (Nods) Well, lets grab you a table.

With Nicholas in one arm, Luke grabs a couple of menus and walks the Gilmores to a table.

EMILY: (Sighs) Traffic was hideous.

RICHARD: But I promise you, Emily, Luke's waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream are to die for. (Looks at Luke) I hope it's still on the menu.

LUKE: (Quickly grabs a couple of mugs and places them on the table) I'll make whatever you want, Richard. I'll give you two a few minutes to look at the menu. (Gestures at the diner help to pour some coffee)

EMILY: Thank you, Luke. (To her husband) Are you sure you want to eat that Richard. It's such a heavy diet for you.

Camera follows Luke as he starts to walk away from the table, he can hear the Gilmores quarrel over breakfast.

RICHARD: I want to be spoiled today, Emily.

EMILY: It's not a very healthy choice. I want you to live a very long time...

RICHARD: Thank you, dear. But I'll be terribly miserable if I don't have my waffles this morning... do you want me to die an unhappy man?

Their dialog starts to fade.

LUKE: (Whispers to his son) Oh boy, this is going to be a challenging morning.

Scene fades on little Nicholas looking up at his dad.

As the scene fades into the next, music, _"Love Is the End" by Keane_, starts to fade in. The music is very soft in the background.

INT. POOL HOUSE - WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens with the camera on an open laptop. On the screen is a working document titled, "Healthcare. Really?"

_Now is the time for our comfort and plenty,  
__These are the days we've been working for.  
__Nothing can touch us and nothing can harm us,  
__And nothing goes wrong anymore._

As the camera _slowly_ pans out, we see that the laptop is on the kitchen island. Rory, in her pajamas, walks over and looks at her article.

_Singing a song with your feet on the dashboard,  
__A cigarette streaming into the night.  
__These are the things that I want to remember,  
__I want to remember you by._

She reads a bit, then decides to take a break. So she minimizes the window and sees her wallpaper, which makes her pause and sigh. Camera focuses on the wallpaper. It's a candid photo of Rory and Nate from what looks like a Christmas party at the Gilmores.

_They won't come again, because love is the end._

_Oh no my friend, love is the end..._

Rory forces herself to look away. But she sees the cell phone on the counter and decides to try and call him again.

CUT to Nate's office at the New York Times. Distracted by work, he picks up the phone without looking at the display.

Music fades to the background but continues to play.

NATE: (Holds the phone to his ear) This is Nate.

Scene CUTS back and forth.

RORY: (Surprised) Oh. You picked up.

NATE: (Sits up as he realizes who it is) Oh. (Regretting that he failed to look at the caller ID, he closes his eyes) Hi.

RORY: Hi.

Suddenly, Rory realizes she hadn't thought of what to say.

RORY: I'm surprised you picked up.

NATE: (Sighs) Yeah, I didn't check before I answered.

RORY: (Frowns a bit) Oh. Well, I called a few times and left messages, but I didn't hear from you.

NATE: Yeah, yeah... sorry, uh, I've been busy with work.

RORY: (Realizes that this was a bad idea, but earnestly continues) Nate.

NATE: Yeah.

RORY: Please don't do this.

NATE: Do what?

RORY: (Nervously brushes a few strands of hair behind her ear) I know we're not together anymore, but we don't have to be like this... Don't hate me. I still care very much about. I need to know that we can still be friends. Please, I beg you not to do this.

Nate clearly hurt from Rory's actions, decides to speak his mind.

NATE: I'm not doing anything. (Stresses) I haven't done a thing. It's your decisions that brought us here, Rory. The reason we're right here... at this very moment, is because of you. Or did you forget?

RORY: Nate.

NATE: Look, I'm not playing this game with me. As harsh as I may sound by saying this, I think I really need to... (After a short pause) You need to grow up. (Rory is speechless) Figure out what it is that you really want. I knew what I wanted and you didn't. That's what happened between us, and from what I've gathered, there seems to be a pattern...

Silence as Nate calms down.

Music slowly starts to fade in.

NATE: (Shakes his head) I can't do this right now. I'm sorry. Take care.

He hangs up.

Camera slowly moves in on Rory's face as she hangs up. The volume of the song gradually increases.

_I took off my clothes and I ran to the ocean,  
Looking for somewhere to start anew.  
And when I was drowning in that holy water,  
All I could think of was you._

_Oh my friend love is the end.  
So best not pretend, because love is the end._

Then the camera starts to pan out. As it gradually moves further away, Rory begins to cry.

Scene fades out with the music...

_Take it back, don't let it die.  
Oh rage against the fall of night.  
Besides I still do depend on you.  
Don't say those words that run me through._

Oh love is the end.  
So let's not pretend, because love is the end.

END OF SEGMENT.

Please check my livejournal entry for music and other extras on this segment. I hope this was a successful return. I want to gradually get back into this fic so this segment is a set-up for the next and hope you find time to discuss/speculate on my livejournal or through reviews.

Speaking of which, reviews are immensely appreciated! Thank you so much for your patience. I promise to complete this mini-series.


End file.
